hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crossway
The Crossway is the ninetieth episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix made a speech about himself, that he's being a target by Providence Accord, for something for a reason. As he's on the run from somewhere, as he was going to find out what's going on. As Hendrix disguise himself, as he goes into a Casino place, where everyone playing poker and having fun, as Hendrix meets McCain, who he knows Hendrix for a long time, as he was in trouble by Providence Accord. As McCain called the Defected group, as he gives Hendrix the chip, to upgrade his Cybernetics, as McCain tells Hendrix go to the tower center, where the comms are being blocked, that prevents contacts from military and others except the police. Bill meets Derrick, in his office, as welcomes him to Providence Accord. Bill listens to Derrick about Hendrix and Klaus, as Bill agrees to help Providence Accord take them both down, as Bill needs to do training first, as goes, as he listen to Derrick orders, while Doctor Hawkins hears that it's not good. Hendrix was sleeping with homeless people, as an unknown person, who formerly works with the police in Seattle. Tells Hendrix to disable the towers, as he tells to Hendrix that Klaus is back. as his R.D.Ms will guard it to defend and attack when it's necessary. Hendrix contacts Cobalt about the landing zone, as Cobalt will refuse until the jammer from tower is disabled, as the news report Hendrix killing an ex-CEO name Cain, as Hendrix is a target when someone knows him. Cobalt supports him, as he knows he's innocent, as Hendrix goes as his Cybernetics is activated. As Bill finishes his training, after his trial, Bill will help Derrick to take down Hendrix, as he understands. Hendrix still speaks to Cobalt, as he prepares of LZ, once the tower is disabled. As Hendrix got into the rooftops, thanks to the guards, as he asks. Hendrix sees R.D.Ms guarding, as he took care of them. Once Hendrix destroys the tower, Cobalt listens and plans an LZ to land. The Guard realized that Hendrix killed someone, as he saved the guard from the R.D.M robot and many civilians. Hendrix fend off R.D.Ms as long as he can, as the Cobalt lands his helicopter and sees Hendrix, as he was happy to see him, so as Norris and Tex. Hendrix tells that Providence Accord is after him, as Hendrix needs a new team, as he goes into the Providence Defected Group Headquarters. Cobalt shows Hendrix, the Defected HQ, it has training, rooms and other stuff which Hendrix was impressed. It's called Highway Base, as Hendrix recalls the last time he meet them, was 3 1/2 years ago. The leader is John, who is a field commander and also very good at computers. John wants Hendrix to team up with Tex and Norris, as they form a team together. Doctor Hawkins is in the lab, by herself doing her Science experiments, as her dad, Derrick comes in to talk about Hendrix killing Cain, as Doctor Hawkins doesn't think that Hendrix killed Cain, as Derrick will uses his forces to put him down, as Doctor Hawkins was angry and doesn't agree with her dad's opinion. As Derrick got to himself into, as Doctor Hawkins knows it will get ugly in a few weeks. Episode Moments * Providence Accord new target: Hendrix, Lane and Klaus Chase * Hendrix escapes from Calimonia, as he forms a team with the Providence Defected Group * Cobalt, Norris, Tex and John meets Hendrix, again, as they have meet before Hendrix Linguistics * R.D.Ms have become a big threat again, as Klaus planned it * McCain works at the Casino and helps Hendrix, disabled the generator from the tower * Bill Chase, joins Providence Accord, after his trial was complete Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Bill Chase * Devote McCain * Killington * Cobalt Esmund * Norris Hector * Tex Tucker * John Lanford * Providence Soldiers Villains * R.D.Ms Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix escaped from Providence and Calimonia, before Season 2 * Cain used to work a the CEO, he resigned before he was killed by Lane * Cobalt, Tex, Norris and John, worked together in the Defected Group, before it was just John, was the first of the four, to work here * Derrick once again, proves he's ruthless to his soldiers, including Bill * R.D.Ms are still alive, as Klaus is still a threat again See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Two Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason